Hero For A Day
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Bart becomes Bartman, and must face off against the supervillains of Springfield! Can he defeat Crusher Willy, Vampiredna, the Dark Principal, the Red Burns, and worst of all, the Ingestible Bulk? Very stupid! R&R!


Hero For A Day  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone enjoys this, since I did the best I could.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Part 1: A Hero Is Born  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bart Simpson was walking around the Springfield Nuclear Factory during a class field trip when he noticed an open door. Being the troublemaker he was, Bart slipped inside and looked around the room.  
  
There were stacks of metal barrels that were his size, and labeled to hold radioactive contents.  
  
"I think I'll just use this on Martin," Bart chuckled as he dragged one to a catwalk. His class was below, Principal Skinner lecturing the students about not touching anything before he let the guide resume talking.  
  
Bart chuckled evilly as he popped the lid open, edging the container closer to the spot overhead of Martin, the class genius.  
  
"Hey, look up there, Homer," Lenny said, pointing to the catwalk from the floor level.  
  
"Yeah," Carl said. "Isn't that your kid?"  
  
"Bart! Get down here!" Homer bellowed, surprising Bart and causing him to fall over the edge of the catwalk.  
  
The students gave shrieks tried to run out of the way, but Bart landed on the twins and the radioactive materials splashed onto practically everyone.  
  
Several hours later, the doctors gave clean bills of health to the accident victims, and Mr. Burns paid them not to sue, despite his reluctance to part with some money.  
  
When they got home, Homer gave Bart a lecture---at least, he did until the ten-year-old tricked him into watching the Bumblebee Man.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Bart woke up to a surprise: He had rock-hard muscles all over his body, as though he had been working out for years. Lisa snorted and told him that he strong as he was, she would always outsmart him.  
  
In class, Mrs. Krabappel seemed tired and distracted, much paler than usual. Bart glanced out the window once and noticed how Groundskeeper Willy was becoming more abusive to his equipment, bending and twisting the things into various shapes.  
  
At school's end, Bart was home, and much faster than the bus. "Hey, I can run really fast!" he said. "It must have happened when I had the radioactive goop spilled all over me!"  
  
Grinning, Bart grabbed the necessary materials and made himself a costume. He wore a dark purple mask and cape, a blue tunic, a blue pair of shorts, and purple gloves with purple boots. He also packed his slingshot, just in case.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Bart soon learned he had other powers, ones ranging beyond the feats of mortal men: He could fly, had superhuman strength, had super breath, laser vision, and could move very fast.  
  
"I'm like Superman, only I'm Bartman!" he said.  
  
But every hero has a villain, and Bartman would meet his soon...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
One Saturday afternoon, Bart and Homer were at the Springfield Annual Wrestling Championship when the first villain appeared.  
  
Roaring like an animal, Groundskeeper Willy jumped into the ring and tossed both wrestlers out with no trouble at all. He ripped the top of his overalls off, revealing an incredibly muscular body, and began issuing challenges.  
  
"Let's get him, boys!" Chief Wiggum said. He and his two fellow policemen jumped into the ring, but Willy picked Wiggum up and spun him like a helicopter blade before tossing him into the crowd. The other officers ran away.  
  
"Hey, this guy isn't half bad!" Homer laughed as he watched Willy demolish anyone who faced him.  
  
"Maybe," Bart said as he slipped away, "but this looks like a job for Bartman!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"I'll crush you, and you, and you, and you---!" Willy was saying when Bartman cut in.  
  
"The fight's on now, Willy boy!" Bart said as he flew into the ring.  
  
The Scotsman laughed. "And who's gonna stop me, lad? You?"  
  
"That's right!" Bart flew forward, but Willy elbowed him and sent him into the ropes, then pulled a clothesline as he rebounded.  
  
"That's why you can call me Crusher Willy!" the red bearded man said.  
  
Groaning, Bartman got up, shook off the effects, and tackled Willy from behind. The two wrestled, and Willy soon got the upper hand again, and picked Bart up, slamming him into the concession stand.  
  
"Have some popcorn!" Bartman said as he tossed the food into Willy's eyes.  
  
"ACK!" Willy cried, staggering back. Bartman launched a new assault, hammering Willy as much as possible.  
  
It took a few minutes, but the bloodthirsty groundskeeper collapsed and was arrested.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Wiggum asked.  
  
"Bartman!" the hero called as he flew off, returning as his regular self when no one was looking.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Bah!" Mr. Burns sneered. He threw the newspaper at Smithers. "This Bartman is ruining my criminal activities! How am I supposed to take over Springfield if all my superhuman crooks are in jail?"  
  
"You could free them sir," was Smithers' reply.  
  
"Excellent idea."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bart was at the Kwiki Mart when it happened. He had just sneezed glowing green snot all over Apu.  
  
"Oh, now I need to go and boil myself," the Indian said.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Bart gasped as he saw what happened across the street: Snake was robbing a bank, and getting away!  
  
Changing into Bartman, he flew after the crook, and easily caught up.  
  
"Give it up, Snake!"  
  
"Ha, little dude!" the crook sneered. He pulled his gun and shot Bartman, to no effect.  
  
"That won't work on me!"  
  
"No, but this will!" said the Collector, formerly Comic Book Guy, who now lead a criminal career when he wasn't working. He dropped a massive plastic bag onto Bartman, which slowed the hero in order to escape, allowing both villains to get away.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Professor Frink, you have something?" Mr. Burns asked.  
  
"I do. This chemical should, in theory, temporarily cancel out the powers wielded by the hero Bartman, but doing so will be very dangerous."  
  
"That's why it's a good thing to have hired help."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Bart was reporting to detention when he found his neck enemy.  
  
He opened the door and gasped in total shock as he saw Mrs. Krabappel sucking the life out of a student, several more already drained. Dressed in a black cape and red one-piece swimsuit, she was obviously a styled vampire.  
  
"Well, Bart, it seems that you're next on my vampire servant list," Vampiredna hissed as she lunged at him.  
  
He blew her back with a breath, transforming into Bartman. "Think again, lady."  
  
"I enjoy superhero blood even more---isn't that right, Nelson?"  
  
The school bully grabbed Bartman from behind, his strength incredible, but only about half of what Willy's had been.  
  
Bartman flew backwards and dislodged Nelson when the two slammed into the lockers.  
  
"That'll teach you," he said before Vampiredna grabbed him, ready to drink.  
  
Bartman used his laser vision to set her cape aflame, and she had to release him to fix it. He quickly used his ice breath, freezing her solid.  
  
"Gee, Bartman, you sure are something," Wiggum said as he carted off the former teacher.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Bartman was doing his tour of the city when he noticed the path of destruction that went straight down Springfield Main Street. He followed the path and noticed it led straight to the local prison, where all of his enemies were kept.  
  
"Have to stop whoever did this!" Bartman said. He entered the prison through a gaping hole in the wall, but froze when he saw someone familiar. "Homer?"  
  
"Huh?" the chunky man said, looking around. "Where am I?"  
  
"Springfield Penitentiary," Bartman said. "I'll help you out."  
  
"I don't need no help!" Homer said, becoming furious. But he didn't stop there: He began to turn green, and his already ripped clothes went from loose to just right as he turned into a raging monster. "RAH! Bulk smash; Bulk crush; Bulk destroy!"  
  
"My dad is some kind of Ingestible Bulk!" Bart realized.  
  
With a single punch, the Bulk sent Bartman through the wall (making a new hole) and all the way back to Springfield's town hall. The Bulk was there, jumping with incredible leaps until he reached his prey.  
  
"Bulk smash puny Bartman!" the green monster roared, pounding Bart into the dirt with blows of titanic strength.  
  
Bartman could barely move after the pounding stopped, but eventually got up. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Oh, he went that way," someone said. They pointed right to Burns' estate.  
  
Bartman took to the air, and smashed through a window as he entered the mansion.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Burns said. "I've just been plotting how to kill you, Bartman!"  
  
"Well, it won't work! Now where's the Bulk?"  
  
"Oh, he' somewhere."  
  
A roar from somewhere inside made Bart glance around, and then Burns was gone. His hearing picked up an engine starting, and Bartman raced outside to see who was going where.  
  
But bullets flew at him from above, fired by Mr. Burns himself as he piloted a red WWII airplane. Bartman flew after him.  
  
"You're no match for the Red Burns!" the tycoon called as he shot again at the hero. Bartman used his breath to knock the bullets away, and his heat vision set the plane on fire. Burns crashed into the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Bulk hate Bartman!" was the shout the preceded the tackle from the Ingestible Bulk as the raging creature grabbed Bartman and smashed him into the ground. "Bulk destroy Bartman!"  
  
"Dad, it's me!" Bart pleaded, searching for a shred of his father within the monster.  
  
After a long, tense moment, the Bulk turned back into Homer Simpson, passing out.  
  
"You're not done yet," Principal Skinner said. He wore a black robe and had an evil smirk. "I'm the Dark Principal, thanks to your antics." A cascade of black lightning covered Bartman, and he was unable to fight back.  
  
"Not so fast!" Apu called. He carried some sort of plastic water gun and wore a sporty uniform.  
  
"And you are?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Captain Kwik!"  
  
With blinding speed, Apu fired a round from his weapon, which caused the evil principal to be trapped with a massive green blob.  
  
Days later, the villains were all back in prison, and Bart and Homer were back to their regular routine, with Homer striving to be less angry, unless he wanted to become the Bulk again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Crappy, but oh well. 


End file.
